Recuerdos
by MittaM
Summary: Ladybug & Chat Noir. Aun estando con alguien, la mente no puede evitar hacer su trabajo


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Siempre me ha parecido interesante la mecánica de que el Lucky Charm no te da la solución a tus problemas sino un pedazo de un rompecabezas mayor. Ayuda a demostrar la importancia de la mente sobre el musculo pero a la vez, te hace pensaren lo rápida que debe estar en todo momento la mente de Ladybug.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Recuerdos**

Las personas recuerdan cosas y olvidan otras. Aquello era inevitable incluso para una heroína como Ladybug la cual siempre tenía la mente a toda potencia a fin de pensar e idear planes a velocidad sobrehumana para poder salvar Paris. Ella recordaba muchas cosas en todo momento, tanto importantes como triviales, pero también se le olvidaban otras sin poder evitarlo.

Era por eso que en aquella noche, mientras besaba dulcemente a Chat Noir en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, muchas cosas le llegaban a la cabeza mientras que otras ni se asomaban.

Un ejemplo de esto fue como su mente no era capaz de recordar cuando los halagos de Chat le dejaron de parecer superficiales y tontos, y como su compañero aprendió a halagarla de forma gentil y cortes, utilizándolos de forma esporádica en los momentos correctos. Recordó como aprendió a esperar después de las batallas para acercarse a ella y decirle en voz baja y de forma intima lo lindo de sus facciones, los detalles que la hacían especial y como quería lo mejor para ella siempre.

Tampoco era capaz de recordar cuando ella se involucró en el juego del coqueteo pues desde hacía un tiempo aquello era una actividad reciprocada. Lo que había empezado con ligeros toques en los brazos y topeteo en su campanilla junto con palabras de alago sobre su musculatura, cabello dorado y ojos intensos pronto se convirtió en abrazos por la espalda, susurros al odio, sentarse en las piernas del otro, besos rápidos en las mejillas y estos últimos, a la vez, se convirtieron en atrevidos besos en el cuello en extrañas ocasiones cuando se sentían hozados.

Por supuesto, a su mente no le llegaba el momento exacto en el que ambos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Entre abrazos y cercanías en los techos de Paris ella no podía evitar en ocasiones colocar las manos en su pecho, sentir la firmeza de sus músculos y dejar que su imaginación hiciera travesuras. Por su parte su compañero aprendió que tan por debajo de su cintura podía reposar sus manos para recibir una traviesa sonrisa en vez de una reprimenda. Se tocaban las clavículas, dedos, orejas y demás partes con sutileza mientras descubrían cuales les hacían sonreír, suspirar y sonrojar.

Muchas cosas los habían traído a ese momento, pero eran recuerdos perdidos en la mente de ambos.

...

Al despegarse del beso Ladybug se dio cuenta como Chat Noir temblaba levente y se mordió el labio inferior pues sentía tener un secreto precioso al ser la única que sabia como aquel héroe, con lo valiente y atrevido que era, se tornaba sensible y dócil en medio de actos íntimos y de afecto. Juntaron las frentes, cerraron los ojos y entraron en su propio mundo donde solamente ellos dos existían y, aunque en ese momento nada externo podía distraerlos, la mente de Ladybug se movía tan aprisa como su corazón, recordando diversas cosas fuera de orden.

Una de ellas fue la primera vez en la que tuvo que hacerle frente a la realidad de que Chat Noir la atraía sobremanera. Se recordaba sentada en su cama, abrazando una almohada mientras lloraba silenciosamente pues era un manojo de dudas y miedos. Aferrada a un amor no correspondido, avergonzada de lo que podrían pensar sus padres por estar enamorada de dos chicos, angustiada por como aquello podría afectar a su compañero, triste pues no sabía si aquello traía vergüenza a su rol como heroína... Incontables pensamientos, algunos relevantes y otros completamente ridículos la golpearon con fuerza esa noche, pero el paso mas difícil fue dejar atrás la negación. Tuvo otras noches como esa pero no fueron tan traumatizantes.

Otra cosa a recordar fue cuando por primera vez lo besó con deseo. Aquel día recordaba como repentinamente había empezado a llover a cantaros cuando ambos estaban a punto de partir en direcciones opuestas luego de haber salvado la ciudad. La alegría de ver caer agua en Paris por primera vez en meses junto con la euforia de haber logrado superar una difícil batalla y los sentimientos que finalmente había aceptado fueron catalizadores para que tanto ella como Chat Noir se miraran el uno a otro empapados, estallasen en risas y se acercasen para besarse de manera inexperta y torpe pues la lluvia les estaba congelando y sus trajes, aun siendo mágicos, eran incómodos cuando estaban húmedos a tal nivel, pero a la vez aquel besar ocurrió de forma genuina y no podían dejar de soltar risitas cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire y secarse la cara con las manos.

Y claro, como aquello había pasado recientemente en sus vidas, no solo le llegaba a la mente cuando estaba en intimidad con su compañero, sino también repentinamente cuando su cuerpo parecía querer hacerla feliz, en la escuela, en la calle, junto con sus amigos y en otros escenarios mas.

...

Un insistente sonido los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sincronizados al igual que sus corazones, ambos miraculous empezaron a alertar sus últimos momentos de energía. Por instinto se besaron una última vez con fuerza y melancolía para luego abrazarse fuertemente pues, aun sabiendo que tenían mas noches como esa en el futuro, cada vez que una terminaba era como despertar de un sueño.

En esos últimos momentos antes de separarse y salir a toda velocidad (pues Chat Noir siempre intentaba negociar pero ella sabía que todo debía tener un límite y, por infortunio, aquella relación no era excepción), Ladybug cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tuvo un último recuerdo fugaz.

Fue una tarde cualquiera en la cual finalmente aceptó que Ladybug y Marinette eran dos vidas separadas y tenía que aceptar eso si quería ser feliz. Marinette tiene su familia, amigos y amores, al contrario de Ladybug. "_Ella solo lo tiene a él"_ se dijo a si misma, aceptando que era un modo de pensar egoísta que necesitaba si quería continuar aquel ritmo de vida pues tanto ella como su alter-ego necesitaban afecto y sentirse queridas, y realmente aquel modo de vida era algo de lo que nadie podía aconsejarla pues nadie era capaz de entenderlo.

Solamente Chat Noir, y por eso necesitaba aceptar lo que sentía por él. Era así de simple.

...

"Hasta luego gatito" le susurró dulcemente antes de saltar en su otra dirección y desaparecer de su vista, terminando aquella noche lo más rápido y menos dolorosamente posible. Mientras se preparaba para volver a su vida ordinaria y esperar otro encuentro con uno de sus amores, el recuerdo de esta noche se guardó con lujo de detalles en su mente pero aun así, habría que ver si sería el tipo de recuerdo que le llegaría repentinamente y le haría sonreír con travesura o si será de aquellos que se pierden en el tiempo pues es uno más de muchos placenteros que logrará acumular. Solo el tiempo lo dirá pero si le dieran a elegir, pediría tener tantos que se desaparecerían en su subconsciente.

**Fin.**


End file.
